Twilight Waker
by Twilight Okami
Summary: AU, TP/TWW. Link was a normal boy living on Outset Island with his sister and uncle living happily. But soon dark events started with a mysterious girl that was dropped by a bird, an alternate realm with a tyrant kind poised for revenge and the Great Sea soon consumed by this unknown twilight. Link will take the role as a hero and travel through the Great Sea and take away the evil


TWILIGHT WAKER

**Author's Note: Quite a crossover title one may say, eh? Well yes, indeed; this is an AU **_**'Wind Waker/Twilight Princess' **_**crossover story. Some aspects are **_**Wind Waker**_** and some are **_**Twilight Princess. **_**I hope you enjoy, and I don't own **_**'The Legend of Zelda' **_**but the OC's. **

* * *

Prologue: Forgotten Tales

_Scroll 234: Introduction of the Hero of Time, Royal Scholar Jacobis, Hyrule_

_Long ago there was a country of legends and vast beauty… _

_This country was occupied by the common of humans and the most unique creatures that co-existed together in different environments of this vast country. Hyrule was the name of the sacred country, a country that held many beauties and many secrets. _

_It is here where the legend of the Triforce originated, a symbol made of three golden triangles of perfect shape combined together to show balance of Power, Wisdom and Courage created by the Three Goddesses who created the world; Din, Nayru and Farore. _

_The Triforce was the connecting point between the Sacred Realm, a realm of illusions and reality combined to grant the user a wish of any desires or intentions. Hylians would keep the sacred symbol of creation within the castle of the Royal Family who would pray for their country to have enough food, to have enough water, to love one another regardless of species and to protect this land. _

_For many centuries Hyrule has lasted through the ages and there never seem to be a flaw within the country… _

_But… That all changed… _

_A man from the desert with hair red as fire and golden eyes blazing like two suns arrived on a devilish, black horse with a sadistic grin on his tan skin to claim Hyrule for his own selfish arrogance and greed. _

_His name was Ganondorf… _

_The people of Hyrule fell to his poison that corrupted the lands with his minions committing genocide on the innocent and the thieves; the weak and the strong and the young and the old. All stumbled like a series of bricks who tried with all their might to oppose of Ganondorf; but the man had god-like power, the power to outmatch a thousand soldiers. Soon he would cease the power of the Triforce and call upon the Sacred Realm and power of the Three Goddesses to grant his wish. __No one could stop him and all hope seem to diminish like a dying torch and the people lost their faith in the goddesses. _

_But like every dark tunnel, there will always be a light to guide you in the end… _

_Out from the corrupted lands where the grass sloped like hunchbacks and where the air was tense like a fist a young boy no younger than a teenager in a green coloured tunic emerged from this and challenged Ganondorf headstrong with a solemn, tenacious and indomitable look, the kind of look that didn't suit a boy of his age. _

_Ganondorf mocked the young boy, giving of harsh comments and looking down at him like dirt. Yet the boy did not waver and held his will against the inhuman being. Clutching out his hand was the ancient sword passed down since the Creation of Hyrule, the legendary Master Sword, which he used throughout his hard, blood-shed journey and was now going to use it's mystic power to put an end to Ganondorf. _

_The battle was without a doubt long and gruelling that the Hero of Time seem to be at the scale of winning but as he was about to lay the final blow, the man before him morphed into a beastly figure that one could not imagine. With the help of Hyrule's most beloved princess, Zelda and his fairy companion they put an end to Ganondorf… While they did not kill him, they exiled him into the Sacred Realm where he would remain forever and ever, for eternity… _

_From that dark day that morphed Hyrule back to it's former beauty, the Hero of Time has come and go, returning to Hyrule and eliminating new foes; it was at that point that he became known as the Hero of Time and a Golden Age emerged like a fountain to play part in Hyrule…_

* * *

_Scroll 240: The Unimaginable End, Royal Scholar Jacobis, Hyrule_

_For a few years Hyrule was blessed without the dread, caution or fear of any mystical foe coming to take the Triforce, a figure of nightmares rose from the memories and back into the present. From the ashes of war, Ganondorf, the man who came from the desert, the dubbed Prince of Evil came, flooding the country with his evil and striking fear into all who stood in his way. No one knew how he could have escaped the Sacred Realm but he returned with his power still at its highest point. Everyone believed that the Hero of Time would return once more to once again commit the same act on Ganondorf… _

_But he never returned and Hyrule was lost..._

_(Remaining text is either missing or scholar was murdered during his briefing)_

* * *

One hundred years have passed now since the Hero of Time, and Hyrule was almost completely forgotten along with its ancient legends. From this day no one knows what has happened to the country of Hyrule, many just simply call it a legend…

Yet every generation has a story to tell and now was the time to create a new story for a new hero at a new time of a new era…

* * *

**Author's Note: The Prologue is done and the next chapter will kick start the adventure. I hope you stay tuned to the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: The Boy of Outset**


End file.
